Typically, a computer user has access to different types of data that can have different characteristics. For example, some data might make up a relatively small data set. Yet other data might make up a relatively large data set. Collectively, these different types of data provide a vast collection of information that is available for a user to use. Many times, in order to find particular data, a user will conduct a search using a particular search engine that might reside on their computing device.
Searching across different data sets can be challenging insofar as providing a desirable user experience. Specifically, a search that might be appropriate for one type of data set may not necessarily be appropriate or desirable for another type of data set.